Lion Cubs for Sale
by RedFire195065
Summary: What happens when Shu, Jiro and Marumaro are changed into lion cubs? JiroxKluke and ShuxBouquet. Rated T to be safe. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another fanfic! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters the only thing I do own is writing this fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"So why are we sneaking in a Grand Kingdom base again maro?" Marumaro asked. "Were you even paying attetion to what Zola was telling us?" Jiro asked.<p>

"No. I was too distracted by Bouquet's boobs maro!"

"That's what you always think about."

"NO IT ISN'T-" Marumaro was soon cut off by someone punching his face. "Keep it down Marumaro or else we'll be spotted." Kluke whisper. Marumaro was holding his nose and he nodded. "Alright is everybody ready?" Zola asked as she turned to face everybody. Everyone nodded. "Good let's go!" Zola then ran towards the gate. Everyone else followed her. "Hey who are?" A GK soldier shouted as he pointed his gun at Zola. Zola took out her sword. The soldier started shooting at her, but she deflected it with her sword. She than summoned her shadow Killer Bat. "No way! Your a shadow wielder! Hey every-" He was cut off by a kick in the face and a puch in the gut. "Well that was easy." Jiro said. Zola's shadow disappeared. "Alright we'll have to split up from here." She said.

"Kluke, Bouquet and I will go over to the east side, while Jiro, Shu and Marumaro go over to the west side got that." Kluke and Bouquet nod their heads. "Hold on!" Shu shouted quitely. Everyone looked at him.

"Why do I have to be pratnered up with this idiot?" Shu pointed to Jiro.

"I mean Marumaro and I are already good at breaking in and resucing the prisoners. But why is Jiro going to be with us?" Jiro sighed.

"Shu."

"Yeah Zola!"

"Jiro is going to hold of the guards."

"Huh?" The three boys asked.

"You'll understand once you see the signal." With that Zola, Kluke and Bouquet left. The three left behind could of sworn they heard Kluke and Bouquet giggle. "Well what are we going to do maro?" Marumaro asked. "We're going to rescue the prisoners that's what we're going to do!" Shu replied. The three started running over to the west side gate.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear anything?" Soldier one asked. "Nope." The other soldier replied.<p>

"Hm? I could of sworn I heard something?"

"Must have been the wind."

(In the near by bushes)

"Zola what do we do now?" Kluke asked. "We have to distract them if we're going to go through." Zola replied.

"Yeah, but how?" Zola looked at Kluke.

"I know how." Kluke looked at Zola with a confused experssion. Zola turned and faced Bouquet. Kluke did the same. Bouquet noticed that Kluke and Zola were looking at her. "What?" She asked. Kluke looked at Zola.

"What are you planing Zola?"

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Bouquet screamed as she was being chased by one of the guards. "Hey get back here!" The pie covered guard yelled. The other one was knocked out by and explosion that Bouquet caused. Bouquet ran towards the bushes Zola and Kluke were hiding in.<p>

"Now I got you!" The guard then leapt in the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh..." The guard groan. He was tied up by a tree. "Was it necessary to hit the guard with your sowrd Zola?" Bouquet asked as she poked the guard with a stick. "Oh. But was it necessary to hit him with a stick?" Kluke asked. "Well you did punch him and hit him with his gun Kluke." Zola replied.<p>

"Okay! Let's just say that all three of us hit him! Okay!"

"Okay Kluke!"

"Let's go!"

"Right!" The three then walked out of the bushes. They stopped at the entrance.

"How are we going to go up there?"

"Easy." Zola's shadow was released. The shadow came out of the wall. He put his one of his hand under neath Zola, Kluke and Bouquet. He lifted them up off the ground and on top of the fortress. They jumped off of his hand and began running towards the stairs that were near them. Zola's shadow disappeared right after they got off.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Jiro shouted quitly as he ran towards the door of the prison. Shu and Marumaro were right behind him. "Sorry maro." Marumaro said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well open the door Jiro." Shu said.<p>

"Okay give me a sec. God." Jiro closed his eyes. His shadow started moving towards the closed door. It went underneath it. It then came out of it's shadow form and unlocked the door and disappeared. Jiro opened his eyes.

"Okay we're in!"

"Cool! You have got to teach us how to do that!"

"Unless you beg. Then I'll teach you."

"Ass."

"Idiots." They ran inside the building. When they got in the door closed behind them.

"What the hell!" Shu ran towards the closed door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys summon your shadows!"

"Right!" They summon their shadows. "Hey Shu where are we?" Blue Dragon asked.

"We're inside a Grand Kingdom base. And... We're trapped." The shadows looked at their users. "Trapped!" Minotaur shouted.

"Well atleast get us trapped with the others too!"

"I'm sorry that feel that way."

"Marumaro aren't we supposed to free the prisoners?" Saber Tiger asked.

"Yeah we are, but it's just that's it dark maro."

"I see that."

"Here let me and Blue Dragon take care of that!"

"Wait Shu!" Too late.

"Fire Crisis!" Blue Dragon shot fire at the entire room making everything seeable.

"Heh! You were saying Jiro?"

"I told you to stop because the room as a weapon in it!"

"What!"

"Look maro!" Marumaro pointed to a purple beam that was locked on the three.

"Shit!" Blue Dragon stopped firing, but the light was still on.

"You idiots! Run!"

"I can't maro! My feet are stuck to the ground maro!"

"Mine are too!"

"Great. So are mine!"

Their shadows disappeared. Then the purple laser hit them causing the whole place to shake.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Kluke and Bouquet shouted as they hit the ground. "Zola what was that?" Kluke asked as she stood up. Bouquet got up too and looked at Zola. Zola looked at the door in front of them. "It seemed like it came from behind this door." Zola replied as she walked to the door. Kluke and Bouquet followed. Once the door was open Kluke and Bouquet gasped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :) Wow! I wonder what happened? Find out on the next chapter! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! o_O This is chapter two! And I just remembered that we had a cliffhanger on chapter one? Right? Anyways have fun reading this! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! **(I know! I was also shocked too. And if I did own Blue Dragon then this would be a good episode! I think?)

* * *

><p>"Kluke look!" Bouquet shouted as she pointed to the three lion cubs on the ground. "How did they get in here?" Kluke asked as the three females ran over to the cubs. "That's strange?" Zola said as she picked up a cub that looked like Maruamro.<p>

"What is it Zola?"

"This cub looks excatly like Marumaro."

"Hey your right!" The cub's chest and legs were covered with a red shirt (sorry I couldn't figure out what the thing Marumaro was wearing for shirt and pants), he was also wearing an orange cape, he was wearing black shoes, he also had two braclets on both of his writs and he was wearing a helmet.

"Hey guys this cub looks like Shu!" The Shu cub was wearing a black tank top, a red stash, orange shorts and blue sweat bands on both of his writs and legs. He also had the same spiky hair as Shu.

"This one looks like Jiro." The Jiro cub was wearing a white sweater with a green tunic on top of it, he was also wearing a belt around his waist and he had black pants on too. Zola saw that the cubs were waking up from their nap.

* * *

><p>Shu opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked around and found Kluke holding a lion cub that looked like Jiro. He then saw that Zola was also holding a lion cub that looked a lot like Marumaro. He then looked up and saw that he was being held by... Bouquet!<p>

"What the! Bouquet let go of me right now!"

* * *

><p>"Rawr rawr! Rawr rawr rawr rawr!" Bouquet giggled. "Oh you're so cute!" Bouquet shouted as she squeezed the cub between her breast. Kluke sighed. She looked down at the cub she was holding. He was still asleep. She put her hand on top of his head and started petting him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jiro opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a cub who was gettting Bouquet's famous death hugs. He then looked over at Zola who was looking at a cub that was walking around. <em>Is it me or does that cub look excatly like Marumaro. Then again there is also the cub who is getting hugged to death by Bouquet. Could that be Shu? <em>That's when he jumped. He felt a hand rub against his head. He looked up and saw Kluke petting his head. Jiro blushed_. W-what is going on? Kluke is treating me like I'm a pet? But I'm not a pet. Am I_? He then looked at his paws_. Okay the paws answered my question. So that means... Shu, Marumaro and I have been turned into lion cubs_. "You know I do have to say. You are kind a cute." Kluke said as she placed Jiro on the ground. Jiro looked at Kluke. He jumped on Kluke's lap and sat down. Kluke giggled.

"And you're playful." Jiro scratched his ear with his paw. Kluke stopped giggling and looked at Zola.

"Zola." Zola looked at Kluke. "Yes." She said.

"We forgot about the prisoners." Zola nodded. Bouquet stopped hugging the Shu lion and looked at Zola. Jiro, Shu and Marumaro looked at her too.

"We'll have to get them later. Right now we have to find Jiro, Shu and Marumaro." That's when Jiro jumped off of Kluke's lap and ran to where Marumaro is. Shu, who had finally escaped the death hug ran to where Marumaro is as well. They both stopped when they reached Marumaro. The three cubs looked at Zola.

* * *

><p>"We're right here!" The three shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rawr rawr rawr!" The three cubs shouted. Kluke and Bouquet stood up and walked over to Zola. "Zola do you know what they're saying?" Kluke asked. Zola shook her head. "That's not good." Bouquet said. The cubs sighed and looked at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well what are we going to do maro?" Marumaro asked. Shu and Jiro shrugged their shoulders.<p>

"Great maro." "Don't feel discourage Marumaro." Shu said.

"But we don't have a plan to tell them that we're us maro!"

"I know." Shu looked at Marumaro with a smile on his face. "Shu you are an idiot." Jiro said. Shu turned to Jiro.

"Oh yeah! Well I don't see you doing anything!"

"We have to wait for them to figure out who we are."

"Maro." Jiro and Shu looked at Marumaro.

"What's the matter Marumaro?" Marumaro gulped. They saw that he was shaking.

"We got trouble you guys maro!" Marumaro pointed to the door Zola, Kluke and Bouquet entered from. Shu and Jiro looked over at the door. Their mouths were left hanging and they had shocked experssions on their face. The girls noticed it and turned around. That's when everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! I wounder what happened this time! It looks like something hit the six or the lights just ran out? Who knows? But if you want to find the answer wait up for chapter three! :)<strong>

**Shu: What do you mean 'Everything went dark'!**

**Jiro: It means that you need to get your brain in check.**

**Shu: Oh. That was, so funny I forgot to laugh. Ha ha ha.**

**Marumaro: What was, so funny maro?**

**Shu: Nothing!**

**Zola, Bouquet and Kluke: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please! **

**Jiro, Shu and Marumaro: Hey don't forget about us!**

**Me: Sorry maybe next time okay. ^_^**

**Everyone: Bye! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so hey! What's up. I know there's already a chapter 3 of Lion Cubs for Sale. But I made a huge mistake in it. So I want to thank SnivyGirl07 for ponting it out. And agian I'm sorry SnivyGirl07. I didn't really see the similarites with this and your story. And if I did I would of changed this chapter before. I also wanted to thank my brain for basically messing this chapter up! So... Thank you brain! And if anyone is wondering why I'n doing this super late. Is because I forget things and may end up doing them late. That's why. So let's get this started to what I wanted this chapter to be. ^^ And if my brain gets in the way again... I will delete this story. Really... I already have enough trobles dealing with my bro and my computer. Anyways... Enjoy! :) Oh and by the way. I fixed chapter 1 and 2. I found some errors and fixed them. So yeah. Enjoy this chapter that I had problems with! :)**

* * *

><p>"W... What happened." Shu said as he got in to a sitting position. He looked around, but he stopped when he saw bars. His eyes widen. "You got to be kidding me!" The shouting casued Jiro and Marumaro to wake up. Marumaro rubbed his eye. "What's with the shouting maro?" He asked. Shu looked at Marumaro and Jiro.<p>

"We've been captured!" Jiro's head flew up. "What!" He said.

"Captured maro!" Shu nodded. Marumaro saw the bars and ran over to it. He tired to get his head throught the bars. But failed.

"Told ya." Marumaro turned around and stopped when he made towards Shu and Jiro. Marumaro sighed.

"How do we get out maro?" Shu shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but we should wake the girls." Jiro and Marumaro nodded. Shu walked over to Bouquet, Marumaro walked over to Zola and Jiro walked over to Kluke. Shu nudged Bouquet with his nose hoping Bouquet would get up. Marumaro placed his paws on Zola and pushed her. Jiro licked Kluke's face. Kluke started giggling and opened her eyes. She looked at Jiro. Jiro stopped licking her and looked away. Kluke sat up and saw that Marumaro and Shu were trying to get Bouquet and Zola to wake up. Kluke looked at Jiro. The small cub looked at her and smiled. Kluke smiled back. "Hey there. Are you trying to get the other two up?" She asked. Jiro nodded. "Okay. I'll help you guys out." Kluke stood up and walked over to Zola. Jiro walked over to Shu. Shu looked at Jiro.

"Well...?"

"She's going to help us get these guys up." Marumaro ran over to the other two cubs and skid to a stop. Shu and Jiro looked at Maruamro.

"Zola's waking up maro!" Shu and Jiro smiled.

* * *

><p>Zola got in to a sitting position and looked at Kluke. She smiled. "I guess one of those cubs woke you up." She said. Kluke smiled. "Yep. They were trying to get you and Bouquet up, too." Kluke said. Zola nodded and stood up. She looked at Bouquet and walked over to her.<p>

"Bouquet get up." Boquet opened her eyes and looked at Zola. She got up in to a sitting position. She looked around the room and noticed the three cubs at the bar doors. "W... What!" She said. Kluke looked over to the cubs.

"I was shocked, too, Bouquet." Bouquet looked at Kluke.

"So... We're captured." Zola nodded. Bouquet stood up and walked over to the bars. Marumaro smiled and walked over to Kluke. Shu looked at Jiro. Jiro looked at Shu. They both shrugged. And looked back at Marumaro.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Marumaro!" Shu shouted. Marumaro turned his head to see Shu. "Maro?" Marumaro said.<p>

"What are you doing?" Marumaro looked back at Kluke. Then he looked at Shu and Jiro.

"Nothing maro." Jiro raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" He said. Marumaro nodded.

"Then why are you walking up to Kluke?" Marumaro gave a nervous chuckle.

"You know... Just to... Have... Fun maro."

"Really?" Marumaro nodded. Shu looked at Jiro. Jiro looked back. They both looked back at Marumaro. "O...kay." Marumaro smiled. He turned his head back and walked over to Kluke. Kluke looked at the lion cub that was sitting in front of her. "What's the matter?" She asked. Marumaro laid on his back and made purring noises. Kluke smiled. She picked Marumaro up. _The plan worked! _Marumaro thought. _If I could get Kluke to pick me up then I can get Bouquet, too. _Marumaro chuckled at that thought. Shu and Jiro noticed Marumaro chuckling and looked at each other.

"His planing on something." Jiro nodded.

"And it's easy to tell what it is." Shu nodded. Shu turned his head, so he can see in between the bars. Shu saw something sparkle. He blinked his eyes twice and looked at the object again. His eyes widen when he saw a key. Shu smiled. He looked at Jiro who was looking at the floor.

"Hey! Jiro!" Jiro's flew up and he looked at Shu.

"What?" Shu smiled.

"I found something that you mey like." Jiro gave Shu a confused look.

"Oh. And what's that?"

* * *

><p>Bouquet turned her head to see Zola. "Zola." She said. Zola looked at Bouquet. "Yes?" She asked.<p>

"Can't we use our shadows to get us out?" Zola shook her head. "Why not?"

"It may not look like it, but we can't use our shadows in here." Jiro, Shu, Kluke and Marumaro looked at Zola. "Is it because there's something in here that's blocking shadow power?" Kluke asked. Zola nodded.

"If we're trapped in here we can't use our shadows. But if we're not trapped then we can." Bouquet and Kluke nodded. Jiro looked at Shu. Shu looked at Jiro. Jiro tilt his head to the side. Shu nodded and walked over to Zola. Zola looked at the black cub.

"Is something wrong?" Shu shook his head. He turned around and walked over to Jiro. Shu stopped and looked back at Zola. Kluke and Bouquet looked at Zola than at the black cub.

"Um... Zola." Zola looked at Kluke.

"Yes."

"I think that cub wants you to follow him." Zola nodded and walked over to Shu and Jiro. Shu pointed his paw out the cell and over to the keys. Zola looked over to where he was pointing and smiled.

"Looks like you found what we're looking for." Shu placed his paw on one of the bars. He looked at Jiro and smiled. "Rawr rawr rawr." Shu said. Jiro rolled his eyes and walked over to Maruamro. Who was now on the ground smiling.

* * *

><p>"What are you, so happy about?" Jiro asked. Marumaro looked at him. "Oh nothing maro." Marumaro said. Jiro raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You sure?" Marumaro nodded. He turned around and walked over to Bouquet. Jiro turned his head to see what Marumaro was doing. Jiro sighed. He turned his head and walked over to Kluke. She was sitting down with her back pressed against the wall. Kluke looked at Jiro and smiled. Jiro smiled and jumped on Kluke's lap. Jiro curled up in to a little ball and closed his eyes. "Looks like your tired. Aren't you?" Kluke asked. The cub nodded. Jiro laid his head on his arms and sleep took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I'm running out of ideas already! O.O Wow... That was completely fast! Okay looks like this story may end up getting a little more thought to. Cause I've completely have 20% of my ideas already used. So while I think of more I will write chapter 14 of <em>Blue Dragon: Memories Come True. <em>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter that I had problems with. (Jiro: You already said that!) Shut up! (Shu: So this story is on hold?) Yes it is. And, so are _Cats Can't Be Cats _and _PokeDragons._ These stories will be on hold for the time being until I get some ideas flowing through me again. So far the only stories that are not going to be on hold is _The Power Within _and _Blue Dragon: Memories Come Ture. _Again. I hoped you liked it! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up! Chapter 4 is finally here after... What? Three months. (Kluke: It was three months RedFire.) Of course. I knew that! I was just testing you. (Jiro: Yeah, right.) Anyways let's get back to this stroy and have some fun with it! ^^ (Jiro&Kluke: What do you mean 'let's have fun with it?') Oh nothing. Nothing really. (Kluke: I have a feeling you're planing something.) Eh. Not really. The only thing I'm planing is making this stroy and getting it done. That's what I'm planing. (Jiro: I'm not really believing you on that one, RedFire.) Well maybe I should lock the two of you in a room. (Kluke: I'm going to believe you on that.) Jiro? (Jiro: I'm still not believing you.) Okay then. *grabs Jiro and Kluke* (Kluke: Hey! What are you doing?) Oh just showing Jiro something. *throws them on a random room, closes the door and locks the door.* (Jiro: Hey! What the hell! Why did you lock us in here?) Just to see if you believe me. (Jiro: Well... I think I believe you.) (Kluke: *sighs* RedFire can you please start the stroy?) Fine.**

* * *

><p>When Jiro opened his eyes he saw that Shu, Marumaro and Bouquet weren't at the bars. He raised his head and looked around. He saw that Zola was sleeping with her back against the wall. He saw that Marumaro was sleeping beside her. The small orange cub was curled up like a ball. Jiro sighed and looked over at a different wall to see Bouquet sleeping on the wall. She was in the same position as Zola. Shu was sleeping on Bouquet's lap. Jiro looked up and saw that Kluke was resting her back on the wall. Jiro smiled<em>. She looks cute when she's sleeping<em>. Jiro thought as he rested his head on his arms. Jiro closed his eyes and let sleep take over him again.

* * *

><p><em>"Huh? W... What happened?" Jiro asked as he got up from the ground. Wait? Ground. Jiro looked down and saw that he wasn't a lion cub anymore. Jiro looked around the place. It was dark and the only light he had was on him. "Zola? Shu? M... Marumaro? Bouquet? Kluke?" Jiro sighed and couldn't find his friends. He looked up and started walking in the darkness. 'I hope i can find everyone?' He thought. 'But there is one quesiton that is rattling in my head. Where am I?' That's when he stopped and saw a white light showing five people on the ground. Jiro looked around and then looked back at the five people. He shrugged and walked over to them. Then he froze when he saw who the people were. "W... What? Shu! Marumaro! Zola! Bouquet! Kluke!" He ran over to them, but was soon on the ground. Jiro held his stomache. He lifted his head up to see Nene. Nene smiled. "You were too weak too save them." He said. "Save them, save them." Deathroy copied.<em>

_"And the only thing you can do is watch them die." _

_"So they're not-" He was cut off by Nene._

_"They will be soon. And I think I'll start off by killing this one." Nene picked up Kluke by the neck. Jiro's eyes widen. He shook his head a gave Nene a death glare. _

_"Put her down, Nene!" Nene looked at Jiro and laughed. He squeezed Kluke's neck and she started screaming. Jiro moved his head back and gritted his teeth. "You're dead!" Jiro got up on his feet and he started summoning his shadow. Nene grined and let go of Kluke. Kluke hit the floor. Nene summoned his shadow, Chimeira. Nene and Deathroy both smiled. _

_"Time to make you disappear." _

_"Disappear, disappear!" Chimeria held both this hands over his head a purple ball started forming. Chimeira roared and threw the ball towards Jiro. Jiro closed his eyes for the worst._

* * *

><p>Jiro opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked around the room. He saw that Bouquet and Zola were at the bars to see if anyone passed by yet. Marumaro and Shu were sitting over by one of the walls talking. Jiro gave out a relif sigh. He placed his head back on his arms<em>. That was just a dream<em>. He thought_. But what did that mean_? "Oh. You're awake." Kluke said. Jiro lifted his head off of his arms and looked at Kluke. She smiled at the brown cub in front of her. But her smile soon faded when she saw something flickered in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She placed her hand on Jiro's head. Jiro turned his head and looked at the ground. Kluke sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Jiro looked up to see that Marumaro and Shu were in front of him.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys want?" Jiro asked. Shu looked at Marumaro. Marumaro looked at Shu and they both looked back at Jiro. "Is something the matter, Jiro?" Shu asked. Jiro placed his head on top of his arms.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shu's ears fell.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Will you just leave me alone." Shu and Marumaro shrugged. They turned around and walked away. Shu stopped and turned his head around to look at Jiro_. You're hiding something, Jiro. And I'm going to find out what it is_. Shu thought. He turned his head back towards Marumaro and walked over to him. Jiro sighed and looked at the wall. That's when he felt something touch his head. He looked over at Kluke. She was petting him. Jiro blushed and looked back at the wall. Kluke's hand reach behind his neck and Jiro purred. He moved his head towards the left and coutinued to purr. Jiro opened his hand and looked at Kluke. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling. Jiro smiled. He got out of Kluke's grip and got up on his hind two legs. He placed his paws on her stomache and purred. Kluke blinked her eyes. Then she smiled. "You really are a playful one. Aren't you?" She asked as she placed her hand on the back of Jiro's back. Jiro's blush started to spread. Kluke started to rub her hand on Jiro's back. Jiro placed his head on Kluke's chest. Suddenly his eyelids felt heavy and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shu looked over at Kluke. His eyes widen when he saw that Jiro was asleep on Kluke's chest. Shu looked over Marumaro he was asleep next Zola. Shu sighed and he walked over to Bouquet and layed down beside her. She was asleep next to the bars. He laid his head on his paws and started to fall in to a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... This was short, but that was becasue I couldn't remember what the plot was, so yeah... ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed! ^^<strong>


End file.
